A double clutch is disclosed in EP 1 195 537 B1, having a clutch housing connected to a coupling hub with a mating connection. The coupling hub carries an annular coupling rail that connects the inner disk carrier to the coupling hub without rotational play. This coupling rail spatially separates the two clutches in the axial direction. However, it would be desirable to reduce the manufacturing costs and the weight of such a double clutch.